


まけるな！

by SoundlessWay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, OTL, años de lengua y literatura a la basura, espero que realmente esto sea lo que se considere poema, mentions of gore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño "poema" centrado en Koujaku y lo que ocurrió después de la masacre que cometió .</p>
            </blockquote>





	まけるな！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klari19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/gifts).



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Ayer (o antes de ayer -dependiendo el huso horario-), the lovely Clara dijo, y cito: "adoro las historias que me hacen llorar [...]" por lo que se me ocurrió regalarle este pequeño poema °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> 
> 
> >>Aumentando la cantidad de poemas en el fandom, ¡yay! -aunque sea en castellano 0v0)9-).  
> 
> 
> Ya han pasado varios meses desde que tuve la suerte de conocerte y asfjkadkasd no sé (´▽｀)=b  
>  No te puedo expresar lo mucho que agradezco tu amistad y todo lo que me has ayudado _cof cof_ con 「Lo que prevalece」y 「Ars Amatoria」 ♥  
> 
> 
> ¡Mucha, mucha suerte con tus exámenes y con todo lo que te propongas! ♥  
>  (Eso sonó como una despedida ;A; -¡no lo es!) 
> 
> ¡Espero disfrutes este pequeño poema! ♥

Agonizantes gritos era lo único que oía.

Gritos con una incontrolable furia;

Una insaciable sed de sangre.

 

Interminables pasillos:

Obstáculos para lo que buscaba;

Para encontrar a su presa.

¿Quién-?

¿A _quién_ estaba buscando?

A nadie.

A todos.

_No importa._

 

 

Impecable filo.

Cubierto de rojo;

De sangre.

Más.

No es suficiente.

 _Más_.

_Quiero más._

 

Una mujer se atravesó en su camino.

Quiso enfrentarlo;

¿O ayudarlo--?

 

 

 

Despertó sudando y temblando, asustado de sí mismo.

_¡No! ¡Eso no fue así! ¡Yo no pensé así!_

¡No!

¡NO!

 

No quería pensarlo, no quería considerar aquella opción.

¿Acaso había deseado asesinar a su madre?

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

¿Por qué no se pudo controlar?

_¿Por qué?_

No merezco seguir viviendo, no con los pecados que cometí.

 

 

El filo.

 _Ese_ filo;

En sus manos nuevamente.

**_Solo una presa más._ **

 

 

_ _

 

 

 

 

 

“¡Koujaku!”

 

 

 

 

 _"_ ¿…Ao- Aoba?"

_...solo es mi imaginación, él no está acá._

_Aoba, quiero verte._

_....pero no quiero que me veas, ya no._

_Aoba, desearía volver a ver tu sonrisa…_

_....pero yo ya-_

 

“Koujaku, no te rindas”

**_No te rindas._**

**__ _ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ♥
> 
> ・「まけるな」　(makeruna - _en castellano: no te rindas_ -) es la frase que Koujaku le decía a Aoba cuando eran chicos y, años después, Aoba se la dice a Koujaku ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ
> 
> ・Si pueden leer en inglés, les recomiendo que lean las increíbles historias que [Clara](http://tetsuos.co.vu/fanfiction) ha escrito, no se van a arrepentir ♥
> 
> ・Pequeño dato sobre 「Lo que prevalece」:  
> Hoy mismo, avancé con el capítulo y me faltaría por escribir la última parte :'D  
> Quedan solo dos capítulos, de los cuales el último es el epílogo \0/
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!
> 
> PD: ¡Wow! Hay... más notas que poema... OTL


End file.
